Eventually
by Livku
Summary: "Mark my words Sawyer,EVENTUALLY those two will get together,eventually..."Newt said.
1. Chapter 1

EVENTUALLY

Hi to anyone reading this now. This is my fanfic and it's quite exciting for review!

CHAPTER 1

It's a new school year and the gates of Silverado West have finally opened officially welcoming the New Year

Bella P.O.V

Okay it's the first day of school as a tenth grader and I am sooo nervous! I mean will I get everything perfect? Is my hair good? Is my outfit perfect? Don't want to make a wrong impression on the first day. Everything has to be perfect. Bella! Sophie and Pepper are here!"My mom yells. "Okay, I'm coming down mom! "I yell back. "Okay time to go to school you got this Bella Dawson. Go Bella! Go Bella! "I chant to myself as I head downstairs to Sophie and Pepper.

"Hey guys, how do you feel about your first day as tenth graders? "I ask my friends as we walk out the house. "oh! I can't wait to see Sawyer; I really missed him during the break especially because we didn't even get to see each other, "Pepper gushes. "I'm sure you miss him Pepper, it's all you've been talking about on the way to Bella's house, "Sophie says rolling her eyes pouts and sticks her tongue out at Sophie."How about you Sophie aren't you excited about going to school? "I ask."Nah, not really school is school and it also means I get to see ""Oh come on you know you like Newt, "I tease. Sophie blushes 'shockingly'.'"Whaat?!no I don't! "We're getting defensive aren't we Sophie, "Pepper adds." Oh shut up, "Sophie and I then dissolve into giggles

We enter the school.

Sawyer P.O.V

I'm waiting buy my locker for waiting for Pepper to appear cause I miss my girlfriend. A full month without seeing my girl is no joke. And there she comes.

"Hey Pepper, "I say trying to sound as cool as possible."Sawyer! I missed you soo much!"Pepper screams while wrapping me into a bone crushing hug."Uhh…you're..crushing…me Pepper,"Oops sorry about that I'm just so excited to see you,"She says letting me go. Then I notice Sophie and Bella smirking behind us."Oh hi guys,"I say. "Nice of you to notice us just now,"Sophie replies sarcastically."Uhh..Sorry guys I kinda got my hands full,"I reply. "It's okay Sawyer no needs to explain it's quite obvious you're busy. Let's go Sophie don't wanna get in these lovebirds way. Bye guys, "Bella says Quickly dragging Sophie away.

Troy P.O.V

Wow can't believe I'm actually in the tenth grade. Time really does fly. I close my locker door.

"Hey Troy, "Bella quips up."Oh hey QB how you doing, " I respond. I then notice Sophie there with her. "Sup she-devil, "I say to her. "Nothing much Straw arms, "She replies while smirking. Man this girl really irks me some times. "For your information my arms are quite muscular, I'm 16 now y'know,"I shoot back.""Really I didn't notice, thanks for mentioning that," Sophie replies with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Guys! It's a new year try to get along a little, "Bella cuts in impatiently. "Yes mom,"Bella shoots me an angry look."Okay sorry,"I quickly say." Whatever see you at practice Troy, "she says walking away. Sophie then looks back and sticks her tongue out at is gonna be some year.

After school at practice

The game is next week and I can't wait to bring The Troy game into that game. We are totally crushing The Red Devils.

"Dixon! My office now," Coach yells. "Coming Coach," I reply walking to his office. "Yes Coach," "Dixon your game as wide Receiver has been awesome last season. You and Bella really clicked. But for this season I want you guys to learn about each other's personal lives so we can have a well-oiled team. You get what I'm saying? "I get what you're saying coach but I don't get how this will help the team. I thought personal lives and professional lives aren't supposed to mix. And you already said that we're awesome," I Reply "Dixon Just do as I say I say I know what I'm doing,""Fine,"Did you tell Bella? "Yes I told he now go to the field for your training,""Okay coach,"

Well that was awkward.

Coach P.O.V

Newt and sawyer enter my office after Troy leaves.

"Everything going according to plan Coach," Newt asks. "Operation Trella is officially a go," I reply.

"This is so exciting I bet they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend after a week," Newt replies excitedly. "Bella may fall in love with Troy but my boy Troy tied down to one chick,I don't think so," Sawyer quips."Want to put your money where your mouth is," Newt challenges."Coach what do you have to say about that? Newt wants us to gamble," Sawyer says looking at me."I'm with Newt, 5 bucks, "I say."Fine,"Sawyer replies dejectedly. "Mark my words Sawyer EVENTUALLY those 2 will fall in love

END OF CHAPTER

What do you guys think? Please review….


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys...thanks to those who reviewed it really meant a lot.

Chapter 2

Bella POV

Well that thing with Coach was preety awkward but I'll do anything for the and Sophie are organising a cheer fundraiser so that gives me loads of time to spend with Troy. "Hey Bella,"Troy greets."Oh hey Troy didn't see you there,"I reply."So are you busy this afternoon?"He asks."Nope,""Awesome cause I was thinking we could hit the Starcade after school,""That's fine by me,"."Cool see you later QB,"

It keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Later at the Starcade

"Soo...Nice weather we're having,"Troy says as an attempt to start a conversation."Really Troy weather?How cliché can you get?"."What?! At least I'm trying to start a conversation,"."And failing terribly,"I retort."Well if your so good at starting conversations, why don't you do it,""Fine,I will,"."You better,"."Oh I soo will,""Fine,"."Troy, this is ridiculous,"I say cutting out petty fight short."Well your right on that one.I wonder why coach asked us to do this,I mean we already get on perfectly on the you already know everything about my personal life,I've got an older sister, Tay Dixon, and you've already met Dj"Troy says."I'm an only child,I was only 9 when...uh..stuff happened and my mother never had anymore kids,"I say nervously."When what happened?"Troy asks."You know stuff with my dad and whatnot,""No I don't, you never really told me what happened to him,""Well he died after a long fight with happened on the 28 the of July,I woke up to give him his daily hug and found him dead on his bed,""Oh so that's why you always say the 28th of July is the worst day of your life?""Yeah,""Sorry,bout your dad by the way,""Yeah it's OK,""You know it doesn't always have to be a bad day on the 28th,"Troy says."Yeah its just that it's my day of remembering him,"."Well you could always focus on the good times you had with him,the precious memories you had,"."Yeah we always used to play football together in our backyard,"."Well I could always play with you on that day,"."Really Troy? You'd do that for me?"."Sure and you could always tell me amazing stories about your dads' awesomeness,"."Wow thanks Troy, your the its nearly past my curfew,bye Troy,"."Bye Bells see you tommorow,"

Troy POV

Wow that was some date with did I just say date I meant get together. Bella's a really great girl,she's beautiful, and her eyes sparkle whenever she where did that all come from I mean don't get me wrong I already knew those things about her they just didn't bother me after one date...I mean get together she's all I can think about.I even promised to play football with her on the anniversary of he dads' death,the normal Troy I know wouldn't do I guess I just care about her she's my QB after all I gotta watch out for her.I sure thats the only reason...

END OF CHAPTER...REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who followed and reviewed.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Next morning at school

Newt POV

I'm so curious about how mission 'Trella' is 't get me wrong I know I'm going to win the bet its just that love is a beautiful flower fit for nurturing and I for one don't mind being their personal gardener. Oh there's Troy and Sawyer, time to cast in the fishing rod."Hey guys,"Newt says."Sup Newt? How you doing? "Troy replies. "Well apart from the mild indigestion I got from Brenda's cooking, I' enough about me how was your date with Bella" "Not very subtle are we Newt? And it was not a date, it was a get together," Troy huffs."Would you just answer the question Troy, "I reply. Troy blushes slightly. "Well, if you must know I had an awesome time with Bella on our get together, she's really awesome. I think we really bonded," I can't help but notice a day dreamy love-struck look on his face. I mean Sawyer seems pretty oblivious but I don't blame him really. Only an aristocrat of love such as myself would have noticed it."Oh really now what did you guys do, "I ask."Newt remember that thing I said to Bella about the gossip glands. I was soo wrong. You mister have a serious case of the g-gland, "Troy taunts."Fine leave me hanging. Let's see who you'll come running to when you have to pick the perfect fabric softener scent for your jock straps…..Uhh who said that?" I blurt out."Ookay I'm going to go for my history lesson now. Later guys,"Troy says while speed walking away.

"So what have you got to say about that Sawyer? "I quip"Uhh you mean the jock straps I'm still trying to get over the shock that you guys actually wash those things. What kind of men are you? "Sawyer replies. I forget how clueless he can act at times. "No Sawyer not that. I am talking about the fact that Troy is on a one-way ticket train ride to the paradise of love,""Oh come one Newt! Stop overreacting. My boy Troy ain't riding to anywhere, "Sawyer retorts. "Seriously did you not hear the guy? 'Bella's awesome' 'we really bonded'. Those are the words of a boy struck by the lightning bolt of love!"."Newt both of us also think Bella's awesome and Bella and Troy are supposed to bond, they're teammates,"."Whatever you say Sawyer. I just see myself ten bucks richer in a few," I reply. Sawyer visibly sighs,defeated."Whatever Newt I gotta go for Maths class, "Sawyer says while walking away. He knows I'm right. Those two lovebirds are seriously in love and eventually they'll see that.

Bella POV

It's my first class of the morning, Maths. And all I can think about is how sweet Troy was yesterday. The way he talked to me was soo…"Ok mama, What's his name? "Sophie whispers. "What's whose name Sophie, "I reply. "The name of the boy you have a crush on,""I don't have a crush on anybody!,"I say."I can totally tell from that lovesick look on your face and the daydreaming," "I am not daydreaming or lovesick. I just had a really great time with Troy yesterday and I was thinking about it, "I retort."Ohh, so you have a crush on Troy?"Sophie says grinning like the she-demon she is."What?!I do not have a crush on Troy. I just had a great time with him. Besides it was a Bulldogs assignment," I say trying to justify myself. "Ok, if you say so mama, "Sophie replies knowingly…..I don't have a crush on Troy. Right?

No one's POV

At the locker room

"Hey QB,"says Troy."Hi Troy, Sup?"Bella replies "So you busy after practice?" "No, Sophie and Pepper are still busy with cheer stuff," "Great I was hoping we could go to the park to do that assignment," Troy says. "Okay, we can go right after practice,"."Cool,"They then walk to the field both laughing at some joke Troy passed.

Meanwhile…

Coach and Newt observe the whole thing through coach's office blinds. "Did you see that Coach. The plan is totally working,"."Those two are in love and they will soon realise it," Both grab some cherry coolers made by Newt and raise their glasses. "To Trella they say in unison,"

 **END OF CHAPTER**  
 **Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

After practice Troy and Bella walk to the park

Troy P.O.V

Wow,even after football practice she still looks so beautiful... I totally did not just think that!What is happening to me?!Its just that Bella is soo pretty...There I go again."So you like the park?"Bella asks breaking my thoughts."Yeah,before my dad left with his regiment we used to have family picnics we used to play crazy games here together. My dad was the best at charades,"I smile as I recall the memories out loud."Wow you guys had some good times,""Yeah,I just wish I could spend more time with him.I know he has to be where he is but I still wish I could see him more,""I totally get what you mean,"Bella replies with a glint in her eye."So you used to spend time with your dad in the park too?""Yeah we used to play football together here sometimes. How'd you know?"Bella replies."I could see it in your eyes,""Yeah, he was my hero,""He still is y'know,""What?""He's still your hero,"I reply."I know,its just that its so hard cause I know he'll never come just not the same even when people say he'll always be in my heart,""Its totally okay to feel that way Bella,all you gotta do now is cherish your memories with live forever,""Wow Troy...I didn't expect that from you,"Bella giggles"Well,I've got hidden depths,"

We sit down on the grass and play charades together. We just have a good time sharing each others company."Well,I guess Coaches assignment wasn't that bad after all,"Bella says."Yeah I really enjoyed your company,""Well its getting late Troy,I gotta go," Before she leaves she leans in and pecks me on the cheek."Bye,"Bella shouts as she walks away. And The Troy is left looking totally besotted holding his it was a friendly peck on the cheek but still,she kissed me.I felt something too, something I've never really felt towards any girl.I may be possibly falling for Bella,and I can't believe that I just admitted that to myself.

At Bella's house

Bella P.O.V

OK,so I kissed him on the was just in the spur of the moment. l don't even know how I had the courage to do was intended just to be a friendly peck but the feelings I got after prove maybe I'll admit to myself that I'm falling for Troy,but I'll admit to no one is sweet,sensitive and ...okay I guess I really do like him.I can't believe Sophie was right.I'm totally freaking out...okay Bella breathe...you need to rest...there's a big game tommorow for the Bulldogs.O. ! Troy's playing with me..how am I going to face him...okay I'll just take this he forgot about the kiss...

The next morning at school

"Hey was your date with Troy?"Sophie asks me."No way!Bella went on a date with Troy?!"Pepper whispher yells."It wasn't a date it was a get together. And it went okay,"I huff defensively."Bella's totally crushing on Troy,""I am not!""I'm soo proud of you,"Pepper gushes."You know what, I'm just gonna go to class,"I walk away ?I did say I'd admit to no one else.

Troy P.O.V

I am really in a good mood today,and its all because of a certain pink loving Q. I walk into the school I can't help but showcase my high spirits

"Hey Ricky,Luiz how's it going,"I say as I high five them."Ace my main anchorman, what's poppin,"I ruffle his hair.I then approach Newt and Sawyer who are looking at me funny.I give them Bro hugs."Newt, are my bros?""Wow someone's in a good mood,"Newt quips."Gentlemen I'm in an awesome are totally crushing the Red Devils,""So why the high spirits?"Sawyer asks me rolls his eyes."Isn't it obvious Sawyer?Its a 's the lady Troy?"Newt sing-songs knowingly. I chuckle nervously and start stammering."Well...you see..uhh...I gotta get to class,"Sawyer grabs my hand."Wait Troy. Its Bella isn't know what Newt,here's your ten bucks,"Sawyer gives out a defeated sigh as he gives Newt ten bucks.""Thank you very much my kind sir,"Newt replies."Wait...What's with the ten bucks?"At that Sawyer turns to look me in the eye."Newt said you'd fall for Bella and I thought you wouldn't. So we bet ten bucks and clearly Newt is the winner."I sigh."That obvious huh?"Sawyer nods and puts his hand on my shoulder."Its as obvious as a chicken with 3 Troy I'm really proud of you,""Thanks man although I'm not so sure about the whole three legged chicken thing,"Newt coughs."Uhh so what happened yesterday?"he asks."Okay she kissed me on the cheek dudes and I was like enough questions I'm going to be late for class"I reply walking chuckles."Man he's whipped,""Sawyer my good friend,for once I agree with you,""I can still hear you guys!"I shout"We know!"They shout back.

Pepper P.O.V

Bella is so in she likes ,she might even love him.I turn around in my seat and look at Bella who sits behind me.

"Admit it Bella you like him,"I say."I do not,"Bella replies to me stubbornly. Sophie joins in the conversation."Mama,you kinda do,"She huffs."How can you guys be so sure?"Sophie rolls her eyes."We're your best friends course we you always raise your eyebrows when you lie and they've been up all morning,""They have not!"Bella retorts raising her eyebrows even higher. I give her a deadpanned look."Fine. I like him okay,"I squeal."Finally she admits!"Sophie blushes."So what happened yesterday?"Bella blushes some more."I kinda kissed him on the cheek,"I squeal some more."Wow mama,just wow,"Sophie says."It just happened besides he might not even like me back,""Pshh!Thats nonsense ofcourse he likes wouldn't?"I say."I hope your right..."Bella replies

End of chapter

Sorry for the very late update.


	5. authors noteapologyim not abandoning

Wow,so I've been gone for book is not abandoned,in case anyone is wondering,just need to update 's if anyone still wants to read it even after tow years of not horrible,I sorry guys but if you still want to read the story Ill post it up and wrap up this thing

again Im so sorry,Maybe Ill just[ ost everything tomorrow...


End file.
